Secrets
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Naruto is an orphan who lives with Iruka. One day when he got home from his part-time work, he found a cat and brought it home, keeping it as a pet. He named it Sasuke, not aware of the true identity of the cat. SasuNaru, AU, future lemons
1. Prologue

Woot! Minna-san! Koneko-chan's here again! Okies, people! Here's my latest SasuNaru story! Yosh! Anyways, this time it's about...lemme think again...God, where the hell did that idea go off?! (hits head) Oh! Here it is! (grins) Okay, in this story, Sasuke is a cat - yes, he is a cat, and he belongs to Naruto... And the rest of the summary is after...ow! (being hit on the head)

Gaara: Idiot! Isn't it time for you to go away from the computer already?!

Koneko: Shut up! Just a few more minutes, 'kay?! (throws the stick back to Gaara)

Gaara: Ow! Damn stick! Idiot! Take this!

Yori: Watch out, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: Yori-chan! You saved me! (hugs Yori)

Lol! That was utterly random! Yep, my mind's random right now! Lol! Woot! here comes the prologue! Woot!

* * *

**Prologue**

Naruto is an orphan whom had lost his parents when he was very young. He lived with his godfather, Umino Iruka who was also his teacher at the school he was studying in, Konoha Private School. There, he had few friends, mostly the freaks of the class as his classmates thought that he was a freak just like the rest of the psychos as well. His only true friends were Inuzuka Kiba, the clown of the school, and Sabaku no Gaara, the psychopath whom everyone was afraid of.

As he was a student during the day, he also worked as a waiter in a restaurant not far away from his house. The restaurant was owned by his godfather's friend and lover, Hatake Kakashi. He did not mind the both of them being a couple since he realised he too, was a homosexual. He however, had never ever been in a relationship with anyone. He loved working with Kakashi as the man was kind and generous, even though he was slightly perverted.

One day, as Naruto was walking home from his workplace, the rain suddenly poured down. Quickly, he ran and tried to look for a place to hide from the rain. As he waited for the rain to stop, he noticed a small limping animal walking hurriedly towards him. He stared at the animal and it stared back at him. It was a cat; with fur that was darker than the night sky and eyes as black as ebony. He felt sorry for the cat and decided to keep it as a pet.

He brought the wet furry back to his house and showed it to Iruka. The man gave him permission to keep the animal as his pet, but he had to take care of it properly. Naruto promised that he would do so and thanked his godfather for letting him have the cat. He then brought the little cat towards his room and started cleaning it. He also bandaged the small pussy cat's broken leg and plastered all the wounds on its body. Then, he gave the feline half of a boiled fish and a saucer of warm milk.

Later, he brought the little furry back to his room and put it on his bed whilst he went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath after the tiring, soggy night. While he was relaxing inside the bathtub, the blue cat on his bed just stared at the bathroom's door. All of a sudden, the cat's black eyes sparkled a bright vermilion when the lightning struck outside the window. As soon as the flash was gone, Naruto came out of the bathroom only wrapped by a piece of orange towel.

"Ne, neko?" he smiled, then shook his head. "Iie...it's not fun calling a cat 'neko'... What should I call you then?"

"..."

"...I know! I should call you Kuro!"

The cat snorted at this. He then looked out of the window, showing that he really dislike such a common name like that. Naruto pouted slightly and took a seat beside his pet, lying himself on the bed all of a sudden. The furry jumped and made a small hissing sound at the sudden contact of water and coldness on his fur. Naruto stared at the cat and blinked a few times. Immediately, he thought of a name he guessed would suit the little animal and his weird attitude.

"Ne...Sasuke?"

The little cat blinked when he heard the name. Smiling, Naruto called him with the same name again. The feline stared at him before making a nodding gesture. At this, Naruto chuckled and lifted the small animal, putting it onto his lap as he sat with his legs crossed on the bed, his back resting on the bed head comfortably. He then started stroking his pet which made the cat purr out in delight. He smiled and continued to caress the feline until it started to yawn.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"...?"

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" he lifted the little furry until their eyes were at the same level. "Luckily I don't have school tomorrow. We can play, you know... Hm...you're really being so quiet for a usually-noisy-and-loud cat..." he laughed, making the small cat growled grumpily. "Sorry, sorry...I shouldn't be saying that, should I? Hm..." he then yawned. "Ya know...we really should go to sleep now..."

"...nyao..."

"Oh, so you do meow after all! Heh...and I thought I had just found a cat that doesn't have a voice... Really, you should be meowing more, your voice is quite melodious..." Naruto laughed again. "What am I talking about really? Perhaps the sleepiness has really got into me... Come on, let's have some sleep, okay?" he yawned once more and put the cat beside him, lying down on the bed.

Naruto then immediately drifted off to his dreamland for he was really very exhausted on that night. Sasuke the cat just watched him as he slept like a little angel; with his almost-sparkling golden hair, the pair of enchanting azure blue eyes that were hidden behind the eyelids with long lashes that curved naturally and beautifully. The feline then realised that Naruto had nothing on him but the towel that had only been covering him since he got out of the bathroom.

"..."

Slowly, the furry walked towards the blanket at the end of the bed, spread it apart and pulled one end of the blanket using his teeth, covering Naruto's body. After that, the small cat walked onto his body and lied down on his chest. His long tail swishing around the orange blanket, he soon fell into a deep sleep as well. The both of them had their own dreams as they waited for the rain to stop and the sun to come out on the next day...

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Okay.......had to change this 'cause a random commenter told me that (s)he would report it as discrimination if I don't. Nothing much to say, really....just...yeah, I'll change it. I know I was being an idiot...but I really don't think about it anymore. For the commenter, thanks for reminding me about this A/N, I really appreciate it. Just, please don't report me...okay? But anyways, nothing to read here, so I'll just get out of this place now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Woot! Okies, first of all, I want to say that I'm really really sorry for putting up the note that I hate lesbians. Really, what I was trying to say was that I hate yuri, but I wrote lesbians instead... I can be stupid sometimes, so forgive me please... Anyways, here's the second chappy of this story! I hope I can make it longer than my usual chappies! Woot!

Yori: Yay! Koneko-chan got a boyfriend! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: (blushes) Haha...

Gaara: Darn...it's not like it's that first time you've a boyfriend, is it?

Yori: It is! Gaara-kun, you're her virtual boyfriend since forever, but you don't know that this is her first time having a real-life boyfriend?!

Koneko: Um...can we just start the story now?

Um...yeah...whatever about that. If you want to know, just give me a message or review. Anyhow, here's the second chappy of this story! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

The morning was bright and gay as usual. The sun was shining brilliantly, the birds were chirping happily, the children were playing around with joy and the townsfolk of Konohagakure were doing their daily chores as cheerfully as usual. In one fairly large double-storey bungalow, a boy was slowly waking up from his sleep. As he slowly fluttered his azure orbs open, he felt a small lick on his cheek. Startled slightly, he opened his eyes and looked to the side - to meet eyes with a pair of piercing black eyes.

He furrowed his brows slightly to recall back what had happened the night before. Then, a small smile appeared on his tanned face as the furry in front of him meowed softly. He greeted a good morning to the small feline and sat up, picking up the cat and putting it on his lap. He then started caressing the little animal gently. The black furry purred delightfully as his fluffy tail swished happily across the blond's stomach. The boy giggled and held the cat high in the air, causing the feline to mew in annoyance.

The kitsune giggled again. He then hugged the small animal and put it down on the bed as he was going to take a shower since it was a school day. The little furry just watched him as he took the orange towel and got into the bathroom. After a few minutes, the door was suddenly knocked and a voice was heard from outside the room telling the boy to get up and get ready for school. Then, a reply came from the blond in the bathroom. Five minutes later, the kitsune came out of the bathroom.

"Ha...that was refreshing..." he sighed. "...don't look, okay, Sasuke? I'm changing..."

Sasuke however, was still staring at him as he wiped off the drops of water around his neck. Then, the boy realised that the cat was watching him as he dried his body. Furrowing his brows slightly, the blond blushed and pouted. Seriously, he did not know what had came to him that he would be shy of a little cat that knew nothing about human body. Still, he felt different around the black feline and decided to put the furry outside so that it could not see him as he dressed up into his clothes.

"You'll have to wait outside, okay?" he said, picking the black cat up.

"Meow..."

After settling the little furry onto the floor just outside the room, the boy flashed a smile and closed the door. He then started to dress up. It took him about ten minutes to finish putting on the outfit. It consisted of an orange undershirt, a black sleeveless sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of orange and black sneakers. As the boy really liked the colour orange, he always put in the bright shade into his daily life; like his clothes and stationeries. After finished dressing up, the boy got out of the room.

"...ne Sasuke," he smiled and picked the small feline up. "Let's go and have breakfast, okay?"

The blond then carried his pet downstairs and brought it into the dining room. There, he could see that his godfather was already seated on the dining table and was currently waiting for the kitsune to join him for breakfast. Smiling slightly, he put the kuroneko on the floor and settled himself on one of the chairs. That morning, the two of them had breakfast that consisted of half-boiled eggs, toasts with margarine and lemonades. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a boiled fish and a saucer of warm milk.

"Naruto," the boy's godfather called him after breakfast.

"...yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"You'll go to school by yourself today, okay?" he said. "I had some errands to do first, but I don't want you to be late to school."

Naruto nodded slightly. "...can I ask Kakashi to send me to school?"

The man shook his head as he ruffled the boy's hair. Then, he quickly took his coat and left the house, leaving the blond with the small feline. Shrugging, the boy looked down at his pet and smiled slightly when the kitty stared at him. The kitsune picked the neko up and brought it upstairs towards his room. After putting the furry on the bed, he took his black and orange backpack, said goodbye to the cat, kissed it and went out of the room as he headed to school.

When the boy was gone, the cat's eyes suddenly changed colour from midnight black to fiery red. All of a sudden, the room was filled with clouds of smoke that was invisible from the outer world. The smoke came from the cat's body as it slowly engulfed itself in the puff of white clouds. After a few minutes, a figure of a human appeared in the middle of the smoke-filled room. When the clouds of smoke were gone, out came a tall guy with midnight blue hair and piercing black eyes in his birthday suit.

"...Naruto..."

"A-choo!"

The boy snorted. He felt weird, it was not really cold that day, why would he be sneezing like it was 10 degrees Celcius below zero? Still, he shrugged it off as he walked towards the school. All of a sudden, he felt a cool wind blowing. It was really peculiar, even for a person like him. The sun was shining brightly, showing no sign of rainfall or snowfall, yet the wind came like a news that something was going to happen...something bad. He pulled his coat tighter around him and continued to walk.

Suddenly, he was pushed to a corner. Startled, he frowned and looked up. To his shock, in front of him was a brute-looking guy with a scar across his pale cheek. His eyes were filled with horror when he noticed the sharp and shiny pocket knife in the man's hand. Gulping, he did not move at all as he knew it would be fatal if he did so. He just stood still, hoping that someone would come and rescued him. Out of the blue, a white flash of light appeared before him.

'What the-?'

Before the blond knew it, the gangster was battered and punched his daylight out. When Naruto opened one of his shut eyes, he found out that the man had already scampered away. He turned to his right to take a look at his saver - and was very surprised to see a very naked guy standing in front of him. The male stared intensely at him and abruptly, his head felt very light. In just a matter of seconds, he fell unconscious in the mysterious guy's arms.

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Yosh! Finally done with this chappy! Took me forever to finish it! Gomenasai, minna-san! Actually, I had tons of works to be done - and I had a lot of stress as well! From problems at school, with my family and...with my boyfriend. Nevertheless, things are cool between us now, so I am very happy that I found time to finish this! Lol! Anyways, hope you liked the chappy! Woot!

Yori: That was kinda short, don't you think?

Koneko: Yeah...but I don't wanna my readers to wait for me! So, I just thought it would be best to finish it there first!

Gaara: ...why the hell did Sasuke went out nakedly?

Koneko: Sh! I don't want anybody to know that was him, baka! (hits Gaara's head)

Gaara: Ow...

Oh well...I guess you've already known it nevertheless... Still, I thought it would be funny to put Sasuke as a naked guy that saved his little 'princess'! Lol! Anyways, I got to go now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Chapitre 3

KAMI-SAMA!! Okay, okay...relax, Koneko, relax... Okay, I just need to tell you guys this before any of you throw rotten tomatoes at me because of the goddamn late update! Anyways, like I was saying, I want to inform that I am having a very very important exam by October, so I don't really have the time to actually update my stories... Anyhow, I hope you would patiently wait for my updates! Woot!

Gaara: Does that mean we don't get to see you much anymore? (pouts and makes puppy eyes)

Koneko: (sweatdrop and blushes) Y-yeah...something like that, I guess...

Yori: Aw...don't be so sad now, Gaara... (pats Gaara)

Gaara: But...but...it's not fair! Koneko-chan...! (starts crying and hugs Koneko)

Koneko: (more sweatdrops) ...maa, maa, Gaara-kun. I'll still be here from time to time, okay?

Urm...that was...quite disturbing. Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

The sun was already high in the sky when the blue-eyed blond finally fluttered his eyes open. Blinking his eyes, he tried to recapture what had happened and where he was currently. It did not take too long for him to realise that he was actually inside his bedroom, lying on his own bed. Furrowing his brows, he got himself up and looked around. There was no doubt, the room was certainly his. His frown deepened as he thought about what had really happened earlier.

'I know I was heading to school...then, there was some brute trying to...' he furrowed his brows again, trying hard to remember as his head was still dizzy and he was slightly confused. '...and then...somebody saved me...was he the one who brought me here? Kami...I can't think clearly...' he held his head and let out a moan. It was not long before he suddenly sensed someone entering the room. Still frowning, he turned to his side - but saw no one.

"...you shouldn't push yourself too hard," a voice came from the other side of the room all of a sudden, making him turn to his left - but still, there was no one there.

He started to feel afraid. He hugged himself and looked around the room with terror-filled eyes. Then, he saw a shadow moving towards him. Immediately, he shut his eyes and prayed that he would be safe. As he trembled like a leaf, he suddenly felt a hand upon his head. Surprisingly enough, the hand was very gentle and felt very soft as the owner of it started caressing the blond's head like he was a little cat. Still uncertain, the boy opened one eye slowly - only to find a very naked guy standing right in front of him.

"Kyaa!! Who the hell are you?! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?! Kami-sama, you're going to rape me!! Iie! Someone help me!!"

The black-haired male just stared at him stoically. "...Na-ru-to."

"Somebo-huh?"

Naruto blinked once, not sure what he had just heard. 'Did he...did he just...call out my name?'

"Naruto."

"...do I know you?" was the only sentence he could think of.

The both of them stared at each other, not a word being said. The blond furrowed his brows a little and tilted his head; it was as if he had met the tall guy before. His bluish-black hair, his piercing ebony eyes, they all seemed familiar to him. Without realising it, their faces got close until their noses touched - which made Naruto shriek in surprise and jump, hitting his head onto the wall behind him. In an instance, his head felt light again and he felt into the raven's embrace, much to his surprise, yet he just could not pull back from it.

'What is this I'm feeling?' he wondered. 'Why...why do I feel so safe...so secured in his arms? It's like...he's my protector...' he thought, not noticing that the guy was currently rocking him to sleep gently. He only realised it when the male started humming a tune which sounded very familiar to him, yet he just could not remember what song it was. He furrowed his brows yet again and closed his eyes as he tried to figure what the song was. Soon enough, he drifted into his own dreamland.

"...please rest now, Naruto... You'll need the energy for later use..."

* * *

_Later..._

"NA-RU-TO!!"

"...unh?"

It was already evening by the time the blue-eyed boy woke up. He had sworn he was woken up by the yelling of his foster father. Suddenly, all that had happened to him that day came up into his mind. Quickly, he looked all around his room - but he did not find any trace of the guy who had helped him that morning. The only thing inside the room, besides his usual stuff, was his little pet cat. The furry was standing by the window as it watched the sun settled itself down so that the moon could come out.

"...Sasuke? You were here all the time?"

The feline turned and gave his master a cold look like he usually did. Naruto tilted his head slightly and watched as the small animal jumped off the window and approached him, climbing onto the bed. He then furrowed his brows when the little cat got a little bit too close to him - and suddenly, he noticed something. Sasuke's fur was the same as the guy's hair, and the cat even had the same piercing black eyes. Was it a coincidence? Or were they...?

"NARUTO!" his godfather slammed the door open all of a sudden. "I told you to go to school, didn't I?! Why weren't you there?!"

"I...I was..."

"...look, I'm really worried about your grades. And now, you've been skipping school... I...I don't know what to say anymore..." the brunette sighed.

Naruto's face saddened. It was not his fault that he did not attend school that day, yet the man had mistaken him to be skipping school. He did not know what to say, so he just hugged himself and stayed like that until the brunette got out of the room. When the man was gone, a tear trickled down his face. 'I'm sorry for troubling you so much, Iruka-sensei...' he sobbed. Suddenly, he felt a small lick on his cheek. He turned to his right and stared at the cat. He sighed and hugged his pet, continuing to weep.

Later that night, Naruto neither talked to Iruka nor made eye contact with him. He did not really meant to do it, but he knew doing it would only crush his heart more, and it was all because of a stupid man that he had encountered that morning. When he thought about the incident again, his saver's face came into his mind again. 'Why...why must I always be thinking of him? It's like...I know him or something...' he gripped his chest. 'And everytime I think about him...why must my heart thump like crazy? Why do my chest hurt?'

"Meow..."

He looked down at his cat and picked it up. "...I guess, you'll be my friend for tonight..."

Soon, it was midnight. However, Naruto still could not go to sleep. Instead, he just sat on his bed and stared at the window with Sasuke on his lap. It was quite unusual for him to be awake at that time of night as he really enjoyed sleeping. Yet, that night, he had found no will to sleep. He then thought about what Iruka had said to him earlier. Tears started trickling down his cheeks again. He knew he was never and would never be an all-As student, but he had and could never skip school.

'Iruka-sensei accused me of doing something that he knows I wouldn't do...' he buried his face into his palms, bursting into tears. "It's not fair...hic... He knows...I wouldn't do...such a thing... Hic...I just...don't know what to do...hic...anymore..." **(1)**

He sobbed and wept himself like a small child. The black cat, on the other hand, just watched him as he cried, a stinging feeling engulfed in the animal's chest as if he knew he had done something wrong. His usual stoic face turned into a sad, worried one. He knew it all had been too much for the blond to take in. He had observed the human since he was a small child, so he knew that the boy could easily be hurt by his surrounding. Not knowing anything better to be done, Sasuke thought it was best to apologise - in his human form.

"...Naruto."

The boy's breath hitched as soon as he heard the voice. "...huh?"

He looked around the room, but just like that afternoon, he saw nobody. He was pretty sure though, it was the same voice that belonged to the black-haired guy who saved him earlier that morning. He trembled slightly as the image of the very handsome yet very naked young man - but it was not because he was afraid. He actually felt all warm and fuzzy inside upon hearing his name being called again by the mysterious male. By then, he knew by heart that he was attracted to the raven and he was dieing to see him again.

Nevertheless, as he looked around his room once again, he could find no trace of the tall guy. Furrowing his brows, he let out a small sigh. 'Maybe I just imagined it... I wanted to see him again...but why? Why do I...feel so attracted to him? My heart is already speeding because of him... I wonder if I'll ever meet him again...that handsome yet mysterious guy...' Suddenly, he noticed clouds of white smoke appearing from his lap. Startled slightly, he looked down and found out that the smokes came from his little pet.

"S-Sasuke?" he stuttered. "W-what's...happening to you?"

The black cat jumped off his lap and let out a growl as the smoke engulfed it completely. Naruto tried to pull his furry away, but the smoke was too thick for him to see anything. His breaths turned into pants as it got more and more difficult to breathe. Soon, he was coughing as he tried to make his way through the smoke towards his pet. However, the smoke stung his eyes so much that he could not do anything but to shut his eyes and pray so that both him and Sasuke were fine.

"...Sasuke," he called. "Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?"

He tried to open his eyes and among the puff of smoke, he noticed something moving - someone moving. As he tried his best to examine the moving figure, the stinging pain in his eyes became unbearable and he closed his eyes immediately with a painful moan. Tears came out from his stinging eyes. After a while, the smoke slowly faded away, leaving him on all fours on the floor. Slowly, he reopened his eyes and when he looked around the room, he saw the guy who had saved him. He widened his eyes.

"Y-you...it's you..."

"...Naruto," the raven called out his name again, approaching him slowly.

"W-who are you?" Naruto backed away, furrowing his brows. "...and...how did you know my name?"

Instead of answering his questions, the tall guy crouched down and took his hand, kissing it, much to his surprise. "I've been searching for you everywhere, Your Highness...and now that I've found you, I've caused trouble to you... And for that, I am very sorry...please punish me if you wish to, Your Highness..." he bowed and looked up into the blond's eyes, making an eye contact.

"W-wait...what's this all about? Who are you? And why are you calling me 'Your Highness'? And...most importantly, how did you know me?"

"...it is a long story, but for now..." he placed two fingers upon Naruto's forehead. "You must rest..."

"W-wait..." was all he could say before he felt himself drifting back to his dreamland, inside the mysterious male's embrace.

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Okay...I guess I was being Izumi for half of the story...and while I was doing the smoke-filled part, there was an idiot doing open burning nearby and the smoke entered my through the window - and I was having breathing difficulties and my eyes were all stinging and painful... Oh, how ironic it was, wasn't it? Anyways, I guess I'm being half Izumi-half Koneko right now... (laughs)

Gaara: Why would you laugh when you're being half-half?

Koneko: 'cause I think only someone likem e could be both in one time... (laughs)

Yori: Ne, Koneko-chan? You did tell me about your third self, Suki. Does she really exist?

Koneko: Suki? Oh...I guess...I am Suki right now. (laughs more)

Both: (sweatdrop)

Um...hehe... Well, I guess that's all for now... Oh, and...Suki does exist - she's the real me, with the real first letter of my name...(laughs) Haha...and she has a mental disorder...or maybe I have a mental disorder...I am being Suki right now, aren't I? Heh... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter... Quite a weird one, I have to say...but all will be revealed in the next chapter... Okay, maybe not all, just some of it... (laughs) 'kay, guess that's all for now. Bye, guys... Ja ne...

**(1) The 'hic' sounds were meant to be the sobs, not someone hicking after drinking...**


	4. Chapitre 4

Woot! Yay! Now I'm updating this story! Yay! Anyways, this is the fifth day of me going on crack and I just can't sit still! Lol! But, I think I'm slowing down on it today. Phew... (giggles) Anyhow, this is the fourth chappy of this story and wow, I managed to update it in just a week! Lol! Here is it by the way! Woot! Oh, and in this chappy, Naru-chan will finally know who the 'mysterious guy' is! Lol! Woot!

Yori: You mean he still doesn't know that the guy is Sasuke?

Gaara: He's an idiot not to know...

Koneko: (laughs) Well, he's an idiot then!

Yori: (sweatdrop)

Gaara: Thought so...

Haha... (sweatdrop) Heh... (clears throat) Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

The boy slowly opened his eyes. It was very dark. He could not see anything. He felt like he was in a dream, yet his surrounding felt so real even though he could barely see or even feel them. 'Where am I?' he thought, afraid, sad and shivery. Was he dead? He did not know. He waited and waited in the dark, curling himself into a big ball in order to calm himself down. After about a minute, he felt like crying. As soon as a single tear trickled down his cheek, footsteps were heard coming towards him.

Quickly, his head shot up to see the person - or maybe animal which was currently approaching him slowly yet steadily. In the blindness, he could barely see a meter away, but he was certain that the footsteps belonged to a human, a man to be precise. His footsteps were firm as he stepped on the ground - or maybe the floor. Nevertheless, the boy waited with uncertainty as the figure walked closer towards him. It did not take long for the person to be standing tall right in front of him.

"Naruto."

He opened his shut eyes and widened them, looking up at the dark figure. The voice that had just called his name was low and husky, bringing him to an unknown state of dizziness. Yet, the voice sounded very familiar. It was as if he had encountered this person somewhere before. He tried to processed his mind into recalling anything about the mysterious guy until out of the blue, something came up to his mind - the guy, the _mysterious_ guy. He widened his eyes again, aware of who the person was.

"Y-you... It's you..."

A small chuckle was heard from the male as he slowly crouched down so that they were facing each other. This time, Naruto could clearly see and figure it, the person was indeed the one who had appeared before him twice before - yet who _was_ this mysterious guy? He had no idea. One thing he knew, this guy was surely familiar to him and he could feel a connection between the two of them, him and the other male. Seeing his confused and curious look, the black-haired guy let out another small chuckle.

"Naruto," he murmured, almost purring out the boy's name. "You've finally returned..."

It took a couple of seconds for him to process the sentence perfectly, and when he did, he furrowed his brows in yet another confusion. Returned? Returned where? Everything seemed blurry to him. First, the mysterious guy appeared and saved him nakedly, then he showed himself again and claimed him as His Highness, and now he came again, saying that he had returned. His mind was filled with questions he was unsure there would be answers to them - or maybe they would be answered soon?

"Where have I returned to?" he braved himself to ask. "And...who are you actually? Why is it...that I feel like...we've met before?"

Another chuckle was heard, but this time it sounded more like a sneer. "You still haven't figured it out yet, do you? Lucky me to have an idiot for a fiance then," he laughed and turned his back to the boy. "Hop on, you must be too tired to walk."

However, Naruto was still too stunned to even blink his eyes. 'Fiance?' his mind tried its hardest to process the word, wanting to assure himself that he did not hear wrong. It could not be possible. He barely even knew the guy, needless to say that they both were males. Still, he was definite that he had heard it correctly, the person who was currently waiting for him to occupy his back had said the word 'fiance' and had mentioned that the both of them were engaged. Immediately, his eyes widened as he froze.

"Iie..."

"...Naruto?"

To the guy's surprise, the boy had already lost his consciousness as soon as he turned back to him. He stared at the golden-haired male for a while, then he let out a small sigh and smiled slightly as he picked up the cataleptic boy bridal-styled and carried him away from the darkness. As he walked, the darkness slowly disappeared as a sunny garden gradually showed its beautiful self. Birds were flying around and chirping happily when the both of them entered the garden. The dark-haired male took a deep breath before he started walking again.

* * *

_Later..._

It was almost night time. The sun was just about to set and the moon was showing itself, mentioning that it would be dark soon. Birds flew back to their nests. Little animals scurried home to hide themselves from their predators, the nocturnal animals that came out as soon as the sun disappeared completely. In one room in a fairly big house, a sleeping 'angel' had just woken up. He was very much in a flighty state, trying to process where he was and what had happened. Suddenly, his eyes were widened.

He looked around. "Where...where am I?" he asked in panic.

"I see you're awake now..."

Immediately, he turned to the door and saw the very same guy he had encountered three times before standing by the door frame with a smirk-like smile plastered on his face. "Please..." he said almost pleading. "Tell me...who you are...and what's this all about..."

He was trembling like a leaf, he knew it. He was going to cry, he knew it. He was very much afraid, he knew it all. Yet he knew he could not stop what he was currently doing. And seeing no respond whatsoever from the other male in the room, he once again curled himself into a big ball and started weeping silently. Seeing and hearing his so-called fiance sobbing, the tall guy widened his eyes a little in surprise. He had not expected the boy to cry. He did not know what to do. He just stood at the spot where he was currently standing on.

"Naruto..." he called.

Sob.

"Naru...?"

Silent.

"...did I do anything wrong?"

Naruto peered at the guy from between his legs. His eyes were red and wet from crying, yet he had stopped weeping. He stared at the other male for sometime, then he slowly let his guards down and started crawling towards the guy. He did not know why, but his body begged for warmth and comfort that he was certain could be given by the dark-haired one. He inched forward and grabbed the male's shirt and pressed himself against the other's body, snuggling against his warm chest.

"...Naruto?"

"Please hold me," he pleaded again. "If you really are my fiance, please hold me so that I would be certain of it..."

Hesitantly, the pale one wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's skinny body. They stayed in the same position until the boy started purring. The sudden vibration caused the other male to let out a small unexpected gasp. He hitched his breath as he looked down at the blond-headed one. Unaware of this, the boy started humming a tune. It was indeed known by the both of them, and it was very soothing to the mind, body and soul. The guy then started humming the same tune, much to Naruto's surprise that he pulled himself away from the embrace.

"You know the song?"

He nodded. "You're the one who taught me..."

"...who are you really?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he cupped one of the pale cheeks that belonged to the other being in the room.

"Your fiance," the male answered.

"What is your name?" the boy wanted to know. "Tell me, I need to know..."

"..."

"Tell me!"

This time, the look on Naruto's face was surprising. He looked like he was about to cry, yet he was trying his hardest to hold it back. His face was the face of fury mixed with sadness and perplexity and inquisitiveness. And he was very determined to get his answer, one way or another, the guy was sure about that. Indeed, he had known the boy for so long, it would be weird if he did not know about his willpower when he wanted to get or achieve something. Slowly, a smirk formed on his stoical face and turned his expression to a smug one.

"...dobe."

The only word that escaped the male's mouth. The only word that, surprisingly, managed to change the boy's look from agony to astonishment. His face was priceless. It was a combination of bewilderment, joy and anger. The tall guy let out a small 'hn', knowing he had hit the boy's button. Now, he just has to wait until...

"Teme! Nobody calls me that, darn it!"

Bingo.

"You..." Rage was slowly building up in Naruto's body. "You...you bastard! I will kill you!"

The guy chuckled again. "Before you kill me...tell me, do you remember who I am now?"

Immediately, the boy paused on his attempt to hit the taller one and made a thoughtful face. The dark-haired person would be rolling on the floor laughing if it was not for his always-stoic self. Nevertheless, he could not control himself completely and started snickering - which made the boy furious again. But, instead of punching the daylight out of the guy, he just puffed his cheeks and pouted cutely. The other male found this amusing and leaned towards him so that they were merely an inch away from each other.

"Na-ru-to."

The boy blushed so very little, but it managed to turn his cheeks into the hue of pink. He opened his mouth in intend to speak something, but nothing came out - not even his breath. The two of them just stared at each other. Dark ebony eyes that was darker than midnight met bright azure orbs that brought the afternoon sky to shame. It was very contrasting, the both of them. It was like one was fire and the other was ice. Yet, deep inside, they both seemed to share something in equal. A smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"Teme."

The guy blinked.

"...okay, this may sound...weird," the boy started. "But...I can't help but thinking that you're actually my cat, Sasuke."

Another blink. "...you still don't know, do you?"

"Sorry, nope. But if I do, I'll definitely tell you-"

"I _am_ Sasuke..."

"-first...what?"

"I said, I _am_ Sasuke," he repeated.

And for the first time ever in his life, Naruto was shocked and surprised and stunned and dazed all at the same time he could not even speak, blink or even breath. It was not until a few seconds later that he blinked once - and screamed at the top of his lungs before blacking out yet again, falling onto the bed he was currently sitting on, much to the black-haired guy's dismay and shock.

"...Naruto?"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Lol! And I left it with a very funny cliffy! Lol! I can't stop laughing now! Lol! Okay, actually, I didn't thought Naru-chan would be screaming. I was intending to put him laughing it off, but I had little time - I've been online since morning and it's already four p.m!, so I had to finish it there! Really, I actually intended to finish this tomorrow, but since my Mom did not bug me today, I just finished it today! Lol! But she had told me to turn off the computer just now, and I guess I pretty much had used the computer for a way long time, so I'll just finish it here! And, enough of my babblings! Lol! Ja ne, minna-san!


	5. Chapitre 5

Yosh! I'm finally back! And because I am in such a good mood today, I shall write this story for all of you! lol, I am supposed to update this! Anyways, I've just read the whole story again - I kinda forgot the story line - and woot! I've gotten the whole idea again - I'm quite a forgetful person, mind you - and here it is! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

Night had came. Even though the lights were on, it was still quite dark inside the room. The boy was slowly getting up from his little nap and found that he was still inside the same room from earlier. Rubbing his sore eyes from sleeping a little bit too long, he furrowed his brows and examined the dimly lighted room. No one was there, not even the guy who had claimed himself to be his little cat, Sasuke. He scrunched up his button nose at the thought and started crawling out of bed when the door was opened all of a sudden.

"...you're awake."

"..." he pouted slightly and crawled until he was at the end of the bed whereas the male approached him slowly. "...you smell nice..."

"Thanks for the compliment, Your Highness," the raven crouched down and took his hand gently, placing a loving kiss upon it as he smiled.

Still pouting, the boy gazed down at the handsome guy. "...ya know, I've been wondering...why is it that you call me differently at different times? I mean...sometimes you call me just Naruto, the other times Your Highness...and some other times dobe..."

"Which one do you want me to call you then, my love?"

Naruto could not help but to blush at this. "Um...Na-Naruto is fine..."

"Okay then...Na-ru-to," the taller of the two smirked and got to his feet, still having the boy's hand in his. "Would you want to come down for dinner?"

"Dinner? Um...okay," the boy smiled slightly as his stomach growled a little.

"Hn...but I suppose you should change your attire first, hm, Naru-koi?"

The boy blushed again and looked down at his clothes. There was nothing wrong with it, just that it might be not suitable with his title as someone respected even though he had no idea who or where he really was currently. Still, he decided to go along and just sat there as he watched the one who had claimed him to be his fiance walked out of the room, smiling at him before he closed the door. He blushed once more, but returned the smile nevertheless. When the raven was out of his sight, he let out a sigh and walked towards the closet.

"...woah..."

Indeed, every single one of the normal human population on the Earth would be amazed of what Naruto had just seen; thousands and thousands of clothes ranging from the bright-coloured ones to the dark ones, seeming almost never-ending inside the huge closet. He gaped a little at the sight in front of him, taking in all the colours and patterns from all the fancy attires. After a couple of minutes, he finally had gotten back to his senses and was currently choosing the best garments for him to wear. Soon enough - which was about ten minutes later - he made his choice at last.

"Okay...these ones should be fine enough!"

He smiled and hummed a little tune as he took a look at the clothes that he had chosen; a black suit that did not look too formal, yet it still had the ceremonial tinge in it, a white button-up shirt that somehow had frills at the front, giving him a slight-feminine look - not that he minded it much, though - a pair of matching black suede pants that glittered slightly and a pair of shiny black shoes - talk about formality. He sighed, not really liking his own choice, but he knew that he had to wear those as he could feel that he would walk into a formal event later on.

'Hm...I wonder if Sasuke would like it to see me like...' he furrowed his brows and blushed, shaking his head furiously. 'Iie, iie! What am I thinking? The both of us are males for damn's sake! Even though he already said that I'm his fiance...but still! It just can't be...or can it? ...besides...to think about it, he _was_ my cat...' His brows furrowed, Naruto's clenched his attire in front of his chest. 'Kami-sama...give me your guide, please.... Show me the way out of my bafflement and mysery... Onegai...I pray to you...' he closed his eyes and prayed silently.

Later, after he had dressed himself up in the suit, Sasuke returned to the room, knocking before he entered. "Come in."

"...ah, so you're ready, my love," the raven smiled, approaching the blond and kissing his hand gently. "Shall we go now, Your Highness?"

"Sasuke..."

"Ah, gomenasai... Shall we go now then...Naru-koi?" he smiled again.

Naruto pouted and blushed slightly. "You don't have to call me like that, you know..."

Sasuke just smiled and planted a loving kiss on his forehead, much to his surprise. All the butterflies in his stomachs fluttered around in both anxiety and excitement as the warmth that was radiating from the charming gentleman seeped into his body. He tried his best to control himself from falling onto the floor as his legs were already wobbly from just the little kiss that indeed brought something huge into his body and mind. The raven noticed this and he could not help but to smirk as he squeezed his fiance's hand a little to show his concern.

"Daijoubu, Naru-chan?" he asked.

"Um," Naruto nodded faintly, blushing again at his new nickname. "...just...nervous, that's all..."

"Hn...don't worry, you'll get better once you see all the others that are waiting for you..."

Upon hearing that, the boy furrowed his brows slightly and halted on his steps. "...um...Sasuke, where am I exactly? Is...is this only a dream?"

"...iie, koibito... This is not a dream...you're at your castle, the place where you really belong..."

"Where...I really belong?"

Naruto had his eyebrows furrowed tightly together in confusion. 'Where I really belong?' his mind tried to process the words several times until it finally hit him; he was in another world - for real. He shook his head and bit his lip, trying to tell himself that he was only dreaming; all of this was nothing but a dream - Sasuke was a dream. 'Iie...iie...this...this can't be happening...' his body was shaking as he covered his lips with his hand, a small gasp emitted from it. Slowly, tears formed at the corner of his eyes and trickled down his cheek, wetting his scars as he fell onto his knees.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned and bent down beside the weeping being. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Iie...iie...IIIIIIEEEEE...!!!!"

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

The boy abruptly got up from his sleep and realised that he was inside his room, and it was half past three in the morning. Iruka was there beside him, staring at him with a very worried expression. Brows furrowed together, he panted a little and held his forehead, and found out that he was sweating like crazy. He shut his eyes and reopened them to make sure that he was in the real world - no, he was not even sure which one was the real world anymore. Ignoring the confused look that his teacher was giving him, he searched around for his cat.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" the brunette asked, his voice filled with concern as the boy's eyes darted to almost every inch of the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out. "Sasuke, where is he? Iruka-sensei, where is Sasuke? Where is he?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about? Sasuke's-"

"Iie! Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?!"

"Naruto!"

Iruka immediately caught hold of the boy, hugging him tightly to prevent him from scattering all the stuff inside the room. Upon sensing that he was being held back, Naruto started screaming and kicking around frantically, shouting out Sasuke's name as he tried to break free from the man's grip. All of a sudden, the lightning flashed and the thunder roared dangerously, causing the both of them to stay frozen at their place. Then, a figure of a cat appeared by the window, and still stunned, Iruka's hold on Naruto loosened as the boy squirmed free and went to the windows quickly.

"Sasuke!" he breathed out in relief, opening the glass window and reaching out for the black cat. "There you are! Kami-sama...where have you been, Sasuke? I was so worried..."

Once he came in contact with the furry, tears streamed out of his azure eyes as he embraced the animal lovingly, almost afraid that he would not be able to see it - _him_, again. The cat just stared back at him, it's black orbs glittering red once in a while when the lightning flashed. On the other hand, Iruka, who had snapped out of his trance, approached the boy slowly and knelt down beside him, his brows furrowed anxiously as he focused his attention on the little pussycat, who in return, shot a glare at him somehow. After a little while, Naruto let out a sigh and sniffled back his runny nose as he got to his feet, smiling.

"...Naruto...?"

"Ah...um..." he opened, closed and reopened his mouth to speak. "I...I had a bad dream just now... I dreamed...that I lost you...and everyone else...including Sasuke..."

He knew he was lying, but he also knew that it was half-truth that he was telling the man. Nevertheless, he took no notice of it as he walked towards his bed and sat on it, Sasuke still cradled in his arms lovingly. Brows furrowed, Iruka sat down beside him and patted his back while he did the same thing to his cat, patting its back gently as the black cat purred lowly, closing its eyes in delight. Sometime later, Naruto sighed again and turned to the brunette with a small smile, before he rested his head on the man's shoulder, again letting out another sigh.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Gomen...for causing you a lot of trouble," he spoke, chuckling a little.

"Mn...it's okay..." Iruka smiled, caressing the boy's back affectionately. "What's with the sudden apology anyway?"

"I don't know...just feel like saying it... Ne, Iruka-sensei? Have you ever known...or maybe just wondered, how it feel like...to lost someone that you love...that you care for very much?" he asked, breathing out peacefully. "...even though...you've hardly ever met the person before? You've...never known him before? But he just suddenly entered your life...and he became a part of it...almost automatically... Would it pain you...if something like that happened to you...Iruka-sensei? Hm?"

"...I wouldn't know...but one thing I know, every single one of us...would hold dearly to the ones that we love...the ones that we care for...no matter who they are really," the brunette said, his smile never fading.

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Arigato...Iruka-sensei...honto ni arigato..."

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Fuck...shit...darn it! I hate this! I hate my dad! Just when things are at their best! He just had to go and destroy my happiness and excitement! Geez! I hate him... Okay, okay...done with the rambling! Damn it, I'm in a bad mood right now...a very bad mood... Anyways, I was reading a very sad SasuNaru story just now, and somehow that story had caused me to write a quite-sad chapter as well! Okay, I'm getting better... (smiles) But anyhow, it's Halloween! So, all I wanna say is, Happy Halloween, everyone! ...it's not like I celebrate it here, though... (sighs) Nevertheless, I'm still happy! Ja ne!


	6. Chapitre 6

Woot! Okay, I'm finally here again! (takes a deep breath) Hah.... Okay! So, where were we? Oh yeah, I'm going to update this story! lmao! XD Okay, actually I have to tell you guys, those who didn't read my note at the end of chappy 'sick!' of 'Let's Dance Together', my brain is fucking damaged! Okay, not literally, but...yeah, you got the point. If not, I'm just saying that I'm getting crazier and crazier every second - and I have to find and put myself together back again! Argh!

But anyhow, I have a chappy to be worked on, so here I am! Anyways, woot! Let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

It was morning. The bright sunray was lighting the room slowly with its vibrant yellowish-white light, waking the boy up from his slumber gradually. His eyelids fluterring several times as he opened his blue eyes slowly, he looked around his room sleepily in search for his black cat. Yawning a little, he got up and noticed his pet staring at him directly. He smiled and started stroking the black fur of the little furry as he yawned once again. It was Monday morning, yet he was taking his own sweet time waking up. It was not until his guardian called him from downstairs that he had literally jumped off the bed.

"Naruto, if you don't come down soon, you'll be late for school!"

"I know!" he yelled back from his room. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!"

After he made up the bed, Naruto quickly got to the bathroom and took a five-minute bath before he sprinted out, still wet, and started dressing up. That day, he decided to wear just a long-sleeved black tee with orange prints in the front and back, a pair of black jeans and his favorite pair of orange and black Converse. He also put on and orange cap with a picture of a red fox on it. After he was satisfied with his looks, he picked up his bag and his pet cat and ran downstairs as hurriedly as he could. Once he entered the dining room, he seated himself at the table, placing the black furry on the floor.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" he said in a sing-song voice to the man in the kitchen.

"Ohayo," the brunette replied, appearing from the kitchen with two plates. "Here's your breakfast, Naruto."

"Arigato! Ittadakimasu!"

Iruka just chuckled and shook his head at the blond's antics. He then disappeared again into the kitchen, leaving Naruto to enjoy his meal with his little pet cat. At the thought of the little furry, the man furrowed his brows all of a sudden. The boy had no notice of this though, he was too busy talking to the black animal to see the weird expression on his guardian's face. Fifteen minutes later, the kitsune was calling for the brunette from outside the house, waiting impatiently for the man as they would go to school together that morning. After a few minutes, Iruka finally appeared at the front door.

"What took you so long, Iruka-sensei?" the blond puffed his cheeks, his hands on his hips.

"What took me so long?! You should learn to wash your dishes next time, you lil' brat!" the brunette glared at the boy. "...nevertheless, let's get going now!"

Later, Naruto went home alone because Iruka had a meeting with all the other staffs at school. As soon as he reached his house, he went inside and called for his pet, searching for the little furry as he entered the two-storey bungalow. Nevertheless, after a minute or so, the cat had yet came to his view. Starting to get worried, he called for the black cat again, this time louder, and still, there was no reply whatsoever from the cat. Quickly, he ran to his room to see if his pet was inside there, probably stuck or something. Once he got into his room, he was suddenly shocked to see a very naked guy standing at the middle of the room.

"...what the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the day, Sasuke-teme?! Not to mention you're fucking naked too!" **(1)**

"Hn?" the raven turned to the blond - who was pratically drooling and having a nosebleed. "...your nose is bleeding, dobe..."

"U-urusai, teme! A-answer my question first, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

The guy scratched his head a little. "What do you mean? I'm here everyday, aren't I?"

"W-well...yeah, but you're in a different form! It's different, you know! Different!" he blushed, looking away from the delicious view in front of him to avoid getting a hard-on. "B-but anyways, go and find something t-to wear f-first!"

"...hn," the taller male smirked, approaching the boy slowly. "Why is that? Don't you like seeing me in the nude...Naru-chan?"

"S-stop it, Sasuke!"

"Hm...embarrassed, are we? Don't worry, love...we'll be doing 'it' after our wedding day..." Sasuke smiled, his face merely an inch away from Naruto's.

Nevertheless, the kitsune was already unconscious from the massive dizziness and excessive loss of blood, all thanks to the naked being before him. Upon seeing the boy falling towards him, the raven raised a brow and captured the smaller one in his arms easily. He stared blankly at the blond before he started walking to the bed, placing the kitsune on it as he went to look for something to wear. Figuring out that Naruto's clothes would not fit him - the boy was probably two sizes smaller than him - he went to the master bedroom and searched through Iruka's closet, knowing the brunette's size would fit him perfectly.

'This seems fine...' he thought, taking out a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. After he had put the clothes on, he returned to Naruto's room to find the boy still lying on the bed, but he had awakened from his unconsciousness and was currently staring at the ceiling. Sasuke raised a curious brow as he entered the room. Noticing him, the blond turned to his right and met eyes with the pair of mysteriously piercing obsidian eyes. He blushed lightly, getting up and sitting at the side of the bed as he watched the raven walking towards him. His blush intensified as the guy got nearer and nearer to him.

"...forgive me for earlier, Your Highness..." he suddenly got to his knee, taking one of Naruto's hand in his.

A small sigh escaped the kitsune's lips. "How many times must I tell you? Just call me Naruto..."

"It couldn't be helped...every time you are like this, you _are_ my prince..." Sasuke smiled, kissing the tanned hand. "And...my love..."

"...Sasuke...I-I...look..."

"What is it, koi?"

"Sasuke...I really don't know what to say...I mean...I barely even know you...and yet-" his words were cut off by a pair of lips upon his, surprising him.

Azure eyes widened, he stayed frozen at the same spot as the raven parted his lips and started nibbling and sucking on the boy's lower lip. A few seconds later, when he finally got his senses back, Naruto let out a small gasp of surprise - and more to his surprise, Sasuke inserted his tongue into his mouth. His face turned crimson red, but still stayed frozen, not moving even an inch. Only when the guy pulled away about ten seconds later did he finally - _finally_ - exhale his breath. Nevertheless, he still stayed frozen with his beet-red face, staring at the man in front of him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"...you didn't like it, Naruto?"

"W-what...the heck was that?" Naruto stuttered, furrowing his brows. "I-I mean...what the heck did you do that for all of a sudden?!"

"It is a prove that we are tied to each other forever and ever, even if we don't know each other..." a serious expression adorned Sasuke's face.

"...you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"..."

"...gomen..."

Sasuke shook his head faintly after sometime and got to his feet. "It's okay...I'm going out for a while, probably I won't return until midnight.... Don't wait for me..."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked worriedly - sounding just like a wife worried about her husband.

"Somewhere...don't worry, I'll be back..."

"...okay then, but are you gonna go in your human form or in your cat form?" the boy asked, staring straight into the pair of obsidian orbs. "...'cause I don't think Iruka-sensei would like it if he finds out that someone stole his clothes.... Speaking of Iruka-sensei, isn't he supposed to be home right now? Um...what time is it, Sasuke?"

"A quarter past four.... I have to get going now, Naruto," the raven spoke lowly.

"Okay...just make sure you come back _before_ midnight, okay?"

A small smile appeared on the guy's face. "Okay...whatever you say, koi...."

Naruto blushed again at Sasuke's words. The raven smirked and planted a small kiss on the boy's temple before he changed back to his cat-form - filling the room with white smoke as he did so - and went out of the house through the window, leaving his fiance all by his own...

**((to be continued))**

* * *

(sigh) Let me just kill myself now... (Gaara: Don't you dare!) ... (sigh) I'm sorry, but I've been so deppressed this few days...and I'm also getting so preoccupied with this story - I think I'm going to get crazy one day... Wait, maybe I am already crazy... Who knows...wow, Izumi really got the best out of me today...so tiring...my head feels light...I think I'm going to die soon... Okay...maybe I won't yet, at least not until I've finished all of my stories here...

Wargh! What the fuck did I fucking write?! Fuck it, that Izumi-freak is always so crazy! Goddamnit, I'm really going to die soon if she comes out again! But anyhow, sorry for the late update, everyone! My computer broke down, I had a very terrible case of fever and I went back to my previous house to get some things, so I was very busy - and stupid - these few days! And I think this chapter is kinda plotless, except that they had their first kiss! x3

But anyways, gotta go now! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) lol, what would YOU**** say if you're facing a naked guy, even though you are a prince? LMAO! xD **


	7. Chapitre 7

Yosh! Woot! Yay! I'm finally back here again, after years of disappearing! lol, okay, not really, but I'm still sorry for the extremely late update! But anyways, I just want to tell you guys something important - I got straight As for my examination!!!!!! Yay! And I got a brand new phone from my parents! Yay!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God, I'm so happily excited! And for that, I'm going to update! But anyhow, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

It was midnight. The golden-haired boy sat by the window, yawning every now and then as he waited. In the darkness of the night, he could barely even see the roads if it was not for the lights by the roads. He yawned again for the nth time and felt himself getting very sleepy. Nevertheless, he forced himself to stay awake. After all, he had to wait for his fiance to return - even though the guy told him not to. He pouted lightly and thought about their kiss earlier. The raven's unique taste was still lingering on his lips, and he unconsciously touched the plump red lips as he blushed a little.

"Haa..." he exhaled and ran his hand through his hair before he resolved back to staring out of the window. '...when is he coming home? It's already half past midnight! That bastard! I told him to get back _before_ midnight, didn't I?!'

He pouted angrily and continued to scold the other male in his mind. All of a sudden, he saw the leaves of a tree just in front of his window rustling a little. Then, he noticed the small black figure moving in the dark. Immediately, his expression lit up as he opened the window, grinning happily. The creature, seeing the window being opened, leaped from the branch it was sitting on towards the closest branch to the window and jumped into the house - straight into the blond's arms. The boy giggled and hugged the furry before he straightened himself up and kissed his pet - right on the lips.

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" he said cheerfully and put the cat onto the floor as he seated himself on the side of the bed, waiting for the feline to transform.

After about a minute - and a room filled with white smoke - the small animal finally changed into its human form. "...didn't I tell you not to wait for me, Naruto?"

"Yeah, but I decided to go against it," Naruto smiled coyly, trying his hardest not to look at Sasuke's private areas. "But anyways, you're late! I told you to be home before midnight - it's already twelve forty-five! What's your excuse behind that?"

"...you're so noisy..."

Before he managed to retort, the raven had already crashed their lips together, much to his surprise. Nonetheless, he easily melted into the kiss, moaning and mewling in delight as the guy's skillful muscle explored his insides. He had no idea why, but ever since their first kiss, his body and mind had been craving for the other male's taste. It was almost intoxicating, his deliciously unique taste. He mewled again when they parted, a tiny strand of saliva hanging on his chin. His face was red, and he panted a little as he gazed lustfully into Sasuke's mesmerising ebony orbs.

"S-Suke..." he murmured, falling into the young man's embrace.

"You must be sleepy, Naruto," the guy spoke. "Go to sleep now..."

"Mn...sleep with me, S'uke..."

The raven raised a brow. "...whatever you say, Your Highness..."

He then placed the already-sleeping boy onto the bed, covered him with the blanket and was about to transform himself back when a hand stopped him. "No...stay like that, S'uke.... It's warmer that way..."

"...what if Iruka find out?"

"He won't..." he pouted and tugged the guy's arm. "C'mon..."

With that, Sasuke let out a small sigh. He knew he just could not win against the one that he loved the most. Slowly, he leaned forward to kiss the blond's forehead before he slid himself under the blanket. Then, to his surprise, Naruto immediately cuddled onto him, purring in pleasure as he fell asleep again. Tensed a little, he calmed down after a little while and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, and he felt Naruto's arms encircling his waist. He exhaled slowly and kissed the kitsune's temple before letting himself doze off into the darkness of the nights, cuddling with his fiance.

The very next morning, Sasuke was the first one to wake up at half past five. He then noticed something - something awfully _horrible_. '...shit,' was all he thought as he stared at the beautiful sleeping angel lying before him. His round tanned face looked so adorable, with a little saliva oozing out of the corner of his mouth. His golden eyelashes were so long, giving him a more feminine look. His equally bright hair was messy as usual, and it fit him perfectly. His one arm was still wrapped around the raven's waist, and so was his leg - and that was what the young man had thought to be horrible.

'Damn it...' he cursed again, looking at his glorious hard-on that was currently poking on his fiance's stomach. And to make matters worse, every time the boy inhaled and exhaled, his stomach will inflate and expand, making teasing contacts with the wet head of Sasuke's erection. Hissing a little as to not wake the kitsune up, he bit his lower lip and tried to think of something awful to get rid of his erection, but nothing came up to his mind. He cursed mentally and immediately got off the bed and headed for the bathroom to settle down his little 'problem'. Once inside, he closed the door, making sure to have it locked from inside.

'...I haven't had any erection in years...' he sighed, leaning against the door and started stroking himself slowly. Soon enough, he was panting and licking his lips as his movements got faster and faster. Gasping out Naruto's name every now and again, he imagined the hand that was stroking him sensually yet roughly was the blond's hand, and as he pumped himself, his thumb grazed over the tip of his manhood, causing him to roll his eyes back when he imagined his thumb to be Naruto's sinfully skillful tongue wrapping and licking the head of him member. After a while, he came to his peak and grunted out the boy's name as he spurted out his seeds onto the cold tile floor.

"Ugh..." he grunted again, trying his hardest to straightened himself up as he washed away the warm liquid scattered all over the floor before him.

Suddenly, he heard a faint knock on the door. "S'uke? Hurry up, please...I need to go right now..."

"...just a minute," he replied, cleaned himself with a tissue and looked for a towel to cover himself with - but found none. "...could you pass me a towel, Naruto?"

"Mm...why didn't you bring in a towel when you get in there?" He heard the kitsune mumbled.

After a while, he heard another few knocks on the door, and he opened it slightly. Outside, a pouting Naruto was staring at him with sleepy eyes. The blond was wearing only an over-sized long-sleeved buttoned-up white shirt with black micro gym shorts that was hidden beneath the hem of his shirt. Now, if Sasuke was not a member of the royal family, he might had had to be sent to the hospital due to excessive lost of blood. Nevertheless, he managed to control himself, even though he had to admit he almost drooled at the sight before him - _almost_. Then, he noticed the blush on the blond's face.

"S-Sasuke, you perverted bastard! Why the hell are you having dirty thoughts?!"

"Hn?"

He looked down and noticed the second hard-on he was having. He cursed mentally. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto started kissing him, much to his he knew it, they were both on the bed, kissing each other passionately. As they made out, Sasuke started to unbutton the boy's shirt and slid it down his smooth tanned shoulders. They broke apart for a mere second only for air, before they locked their lips again. This time, the blond wrapped his arms tightly around the raven's shoulders - and then, to his surprise again, the kitsune began to rub their hard-ons together as he straddled on the guy's hips.

"Anh...S-S'uke..."

"N-Naru..." the male grunted out. "You really...wanna do this?"

"I...I dunno...but...I want you, Sasuke...I want you so badly and I don't know why..."

"...I want you badly too, Naruto..."

And they kissed again...

**((to be continued))**

* * *

And...to be continued! Yay! Another stupid cliffy just before a lemon! Yay! lol xD But really, I wanna do a lemon at first - but then I thought, maybe I should just stick to lime first - lol. Anyways, what do you guys think? Since it's pretty early for them to start fucking the hell outta each other, how about I do a little lime instead? No fucking, just some kissing, cuddlings and maybe 69? So tell me, what do you guys want? Tell me!!!!!

Oh, and I've also put up a new poll, so vote for your choice - 'cause it's about what I'll be updating the most! Anyhow, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	8. Chapitre 8

Woot! Yosh! I'm going to update this story! Oh yeshi! A lime for this story! Woot! Yay! lol! I'm so hyper right now! Doing limes and lemons always makes me want to jump around excitedly! (jumps around) Anyways, here comes the lime! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
**

The pair of lovebirds continued to kiss each other sensually, wriggling and writhing against each other. Every now and again, small moans and mewls of delight would be heard between the two. The smaller one of the two, who was currently straddling on the other's lap, started moving his hand up and down the other's chest while the other hand was used to hold the guy in place. At the same time, the taller male was slowly unbuttoning his shirt as the two of them continued to kiss each other, letting the garment fell off his tanned shoulder easily. He then started roaming his hand all over the other boy's torso.

"S-Sasu-ke..." the bright-haired male breathed out once their lips were parted.

"...I-I...I don't think we should be doing this-"

The boy shushed him down. "-it's okay.... I just...I just want you, Sasuke..."

"But...Naruto, it's almost time for you to go to school..." Sasuke replied, trying his hardest to strain himself from jumping onto the boy at once.

Naruto pouted slightly. His brows were creased together, as he slowly got off the other male. The raven, noticing the slight misery in his fiance's expression, furrowed his brows and unintentionally, bit his lower lip. Then, without much thinking, he quickly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into a tight embrace, surprising the blond. He stayed frozen in the guy's arms, eyes widened as his tears, that were dangerously going to trickle down his cheeks, miraculously stayed at the corner of his bright azure eyes. They remained that way for a little while, before Sasuke loosened his grip slightly.

"Forgive me, Naruto.... I wasn't intending to make you cry..." he whispered softly into the blond's ear.

"...Sasuke..." a sigh was emitted from the boy as his hands reached out to hug the taller male back. "It's okay.... I was the one to be blamed anyways...I wasn't really thinking straight...maybe...."

Sasuke relaxed. "...what are we going to do now then?"

"I don't know...it's almost six, right?"

"Yeah..."

The raven was about to get off the bed when a smaller hand grabbed his. "Wait, Sasuke..."

"...what is it?" he asked, staring straight into the pair of sparkling sapphire eyes.

"I...can I at least...do a little something...before I go to school?" he asked, biting his lip and staring back at his fiance hopefully. "...please?"

"But...fine, if you insist..."

Naruto's face was then lightened up and they locked their lips together again. In an instant, the smaller of the two encircled his arms around the larger male's waist, closing the small gap between their torsos. Tongues were intertwined, battling with each other as they both tried to dominate the kiss. At the same time, pale and tanned hands roamed against the opposite chests, inspecting all the nooks and crannies there. Then, Sasuke's thumb was accidentally grazed upon a dusky-brown perked nipple, gaining a small delighted whimper from the blond as he arched his back in pleasure.

As their lips parted, the boy immediately latched his mouth on the other's neck, sucking and biting the pale skin to mark the male as his. The raven, currently lying down on the bed, tilted his head to give more access for his lover, moans of delight emitted through his mouth every now and again. His hand was buried in the mass of bright yellow hair, stroking the golden bangs as his other hand ran up and down the blond's back, tugging on the pair of black gym shorts playfully. Simultaneously, Naruto sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck, cutting the skin and making the raven hiss.

Apologetically, the boy lapped the trickling blood before he went up to kiss his lover shortly. Then, he went down again and claimed a perked nub, sucking and licking it sensually whilst his hand pinched and twisted the other nipple. Meanwhile, his other hand reached down for the guy's erection and he began stroking it slowly, feeling the engorged member growing bigger in his hand. After a little while, he lowered himself until he was at the same level as the throbbing shaft, and he gazed at it lustfully before he gave a small lick on the leaking head of the manhood, tasting the liquid.

"Unh..."

"...you like that, Sasuke?" he purred suddenly, liking the respond that he received just now.

"Gods...Naruto..."

Naruto smirked and licked the member again before he started sucking on the head, earning a moan of ecstasy from his lover who arched his back a little and tightened his grip on the blond hair in an instant. Seeing this, the boy smirked again and slowly, he sucked and sucked deeper, until the head of the erection was practically rubbing against the back of his throat. He hummed slightly, and Sasuke unconsciously gasped and bucked his hips, immediately causing the boy to choke and cough loudly. Pouting slightly, he pretended to glare at the raven before resuming to suck and lick the manhood.

"N-Naru...unh..."

"Mm...nn...mn..." the blond purred, sending vibrates around the guy's erection.

After a little while, Naruto began bobbing his head up and down Sasuke's erection, making the raven threw his head and bucked his hips as he moaned in ecstasy. Then, he slowly lifted his head from the angry red erection and started sucking on his lover's balls as his hand fisted the throbbing member. Moans and grunts of pleasure were heard as he sucked and bit the testicle, his hand moving up and down the huge shaft. After sometime, he continued sucking and licking on the raven's erection, bobbing his head eagerly as he sensed his fiance's orgasm rolling in.

"Tch! N-Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, his fist clenched tightly on Naruto's golden locks. "I'm g-gonna-ugh!"

With the grunt, he exploded into the blond's awaiting mouth, spurting out his hot seeds as the boy greedily sucked them all, making sure none was left out. As he milked his lover out, he started stroking his own erection viciously until he finally came onto his hand with a muffled moan. After he had drank up all of Sasuke's semen, he shakily got up, grinned a little as he showed his cum-coated hand. Staring at him lustfully, the raven took the hand and started sucking them clean as the boy leaned forward and latched himself to the pale neck again, sucking all the salty liquid there.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I think...I like you," the boy blushed, snuggling closer to the naked guy sometime after their little 'workout'.

"...I love you, Naruto..."

"Eh? No way!"

"You don't believe me?"

"...n-not really..."

"Hn..." Sasuke smiled a little and kissed the blond's temple lovingly. "You must be tired...go to sleep, okay? I'll wake you up later..."

"Yeah..."

With that, Naruto fell asleep in his fiance's arms, happy and loved...

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Gadan gadan gadan! Finished with this chapter at last! Phew! I'll try to update 'Sasuke's Pet' beofre Monday, as I will be going to a boarding school after that! (cries) Then, I wouldn't have the time to update my stories anymore! (cries harder) I don't want to be parted by my reviewers and my sotries! (cries even harder) But I really have to go! I promise I'll update all of my stories at least once a month! (continues to cry on a raft after her tears flooded her surroundings) Please don't forget about me, everyone! I love you guys! I won't ever forget you! I promise I'll try to update!

(sniffles) ...anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the little lime from me. Well, see you later then! Ja ne!


	9. Chapitre 9

Osu! Yosh! Yay! Woot! I'm going to update this story today! Woohoo! I'm so excited! Anyhow, in this chappy, I'll make Naruto go to the other world - for real! Yosh! He'll meet a few unexpected people! Guess who????? Dun dun dun! Read on to find out! Oh, by the way, I've already made a few SasuNaru videos on YouTube! Go check it out if you want to! I'll post the link on my profile! Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
**

It was a Wednesday night. The moon was shining brightly upon the earth, illuminating everything below it with a bright radiance. In one room of a double-storey house, a youngster was sitting on his bed with his pet cat in his lap as he read a book, yawning every now and again. It was already half past eleven by then, and most of the people in the town are already in their beds, sleeping peacefully with their loved ones. The boy, however, decided not to sleep yet as he was studying for an exam which would be held on the next day. After a little while, he couldn't stay awake anymore, so he closed his book and put it aside.

"...ne, Sasuke," he turned to the black cat, smiling at it. "Can I kiss you before I go to sleep?"

The dark-coloured feline stared at him for a while before it leaped off the bed and stayed still on the floor. The golden-haired male just waited on his bed anxiously and excitedly. Slowly, puffs of white smoke came out from beneath the cat and gradually, the smoke covered the creature. A while later, the smoke disappeared, and a tall young man was standing before the boy. Grinning, the blond stepped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, pulling their faces close to each other, until their lips met in a kiss. The boy mewled into the kiss as he felt the guy's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Mn...S-Sasuke..." the boy breathed once their lips were parted.

"Naruto...my love..." the male said lovingly, kissing his fiance's temple.

He blushed at this words. "Y-you...um...you're not going out tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking..." Naruto smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed, making Sasuke sit beside him with the bed sheet covering his private areas. "...ya know, I've been thinking. It's about that place where...you know, I dreamed about. You're the one who...brought me there, right?"

"...you mean Taki **(1)**?"

"Taki?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, Taki...the place where you really belong.... The place where you were born, the place where we first met...the place where your parents are..."

"M-my parents?" the boy's eyes were widened slightly in surprise. "Y-you mean...t-they're still...alive?"

"Yes, they're indeed still very much alive...and they're the King and the Queen of Taki," the young man stated, still smiling at his fiance.

"R-really?"

The guy just smiled and took the boy's tanned hand in his pale one. He then brought it up to his face, kissing the back of the smooth tanned hand. Naruto pouted and blushed lightly, before he suddenly fell drowsiness entering his head again. He yawned once, and twice, and Sasuke took it as a sign that he needed his sleep. He then gave the boy one last doting kiss on the caramel-coloured forehead and told him to lie down on the bed. Still pouting, the blond followed his fiance's words and spread himself on the bed. After covering his fiance with the blanket, Sasuke said 'goodnight' and changed himself into a cat again after the boy fell asleep.

* * *

_A day later..._

The beautiful rose colour filled the sky as the sun set slowly, darkening the earth little by little. The golden-haired boy, who had just returned home from the school after an after-school class, was currently undressing himself inside the bathroom. He had not noticed that his pet cat had quietly entered the bathroom and was currently watching as the petite male undressed himself. Just before he was about to step out of his orange boxers, he suddenly noticed the black feline staring at him with the pair of piercing coal-coloured eyes - and he shrieked.

"W-w-what in the world are you doing inside here, Sasuke?!" he was all flustered up, trying to cover himself with his scattered clothes. "Pervert! Get outta here!"

Before he managed to shoo the cat out of the small room, it had already begun to transform itself into a human being. The blond could only let out a small squeak before the feline was finally transformed into a human, standing tall before the flushed male with his naked glory standing out perfectly in front of him. A small smirk was chiseled perfectly on his already-perfect face, making it an even more perfect look. The smaller male felt his breath hitched. He was now inside a small room, with his perfectly handsome fiance - who had a predatory look on his face!

"S-Sasuke?"

"I was wanting to say something to you," Sasuke said, approaching the boy slowly. "But something got into me...and I want to see you, Naruto."

"Uh...see me? But Sasuke, you see me about every single day..." Naruto replied confusedly.

The young man was, by then, trapping his obviously-anxious fiance between his arms. "You know it's not like that, Naru..."

The blond's face was heavily blushed as he stared with wide eyes when the other male started lowering his face and bending forward to make their lips touch each other. His heart was beating fast, pacing it speed as their faces got closer and closer towards each other. When their lips were merely a couple of inches from each other, and when Naruto could basically feel Sasuke's warm breath against his lips and he was sure the man could feel his own breath against his lips - the door was knocked all of a sudden, and the boy's guardian's voice could be heard from outside.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you sleeping inside there?"

"A-ah, I-Iruka-sensei!" he said from inside the bathroom, trying his hardest to press his back to the cold tile wall to avoid his lips from touching the other's. "I-I'm taking a bath r-right now! I-I'll be downstairs in a while!"

"...you're okay inside there? You don't sound too good!" Iruka replied concernedly.

"I-I'm fine! You can wait for me downstairs!"

"...okay, but don't be too late! The food's getting cold!"

"I know!"

Then, he heard footsteps walking down the stairs, and he let out a relieved sigh, before turning his attention back to the smirking young man before him. In an instant, his face was red again, and he felt like squirming - but stopped himself, knowing what bad possibilities could come of it. He stood still between the guy's arms, staring straight into the pair of mesmerising black orbs. He didn't know why, but he couldn't look away from them, no matter how much he wanted to. It was like the pair of eyes were hypnotising him. He continued to stare into the pair of eyes, until the male moved away from his.

"You're cute when you're blushing," he smiled, taking a towel that was hanged on the towel hanger and wrapping himself with it.

"W-what the hell, teme?!" he puffed his cheeks, still blushing. "What did you do that for?"

"...what did I do what for?"

He blushed a hundred shades darker. "W-what did you do...y-you know-"

"-no, I don't, Naruto...what did I do?" Sasuke smirked, approaching him again.

"S-Sasuke!"

A small chuckle escaped his mouth. "I was just joking, sorry.... Anyhow...Your Highness, I need to inform you that His and Her Majesty would like to meet you this weekend - and they accept no excuse for not coming to Taki..."

"...e-eh? Why so sudden?"

"Forgive me, but I am not told of the reason for that, Your Highness," he bowed slightly, and Naruto sighed.

"Okay...but stop being so formal around me, Sasuke," he pouted slightly at this. "...I am your_ fiance_ after all, aren't I?"

"...okay then...Naruto..."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face, before he shooed the other male away, stripped and hopped into the small cubicle, grinning as he began cleansing himself. 'Sasuke can be so cute sometimes, even though he's a pervert as well! Oh well, he _is_ my fiance after all!'

* * *

_On Friday afternoon..._

"You're saying that Kiba's inviting you to go visit his sister in Inugakure **(2)**?"

"Y-yeah...and he would be disappointed if I don't go with him..." the boy continued lying, very much hoping that his Guardian wouldn't realise this.

The brunette looked unsure at first, but after a short while, he let out a small sigh. "Fine, you can go...but make sure you return home before Sunday night, okay?"

"You have my word on that, Iruka-sensei! Thanks a lot!"

Before Iruka could say any further, the blond-haired boy had already ran upstairs towards his room, clutching his little pet happily as he dove onto his bed. "Yay! Yay! Yay! We can go! Iruka-sensei said we can go! Yay! I can't wait to see my parents!"

The poor black cat tried to struggle free from the boy's grip, but he couldn't. The boy just giggled and kissed it on it's mouth, before hugging it tightly again. He couldn't help it, he was just in cloud nine right now! Knowing the fact that he could finally meet his biological parents again made him want to grin from ear to ear and leap around in joy. What's more, he could even be with his Sasuke in human form for two days straight! '...e-eh? W-wait..._my_ Sasuke? Since when did Sasuke become _my _Sasuke?!' he stared at the cat and blushed, letting it go with a squeak.

The feline stared at it's owner with eyes of confusion. It then, still seated on the blond's chest, quickly transformed itself into a human, and loomed over the smaller male with one raised brow. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"A-ah-uh-g-gu..." he blushed a thousand shades darker, noticing their suggestive position, especially with the other male naked. "Gyah! Get off me, Sasuke-teme! Pervert!"

"W-what?!"

They were lucky that Iruka did not hear them, or else they might get caught - in the middle of doing something! Nonetheless, finally noticing his position, Sasuke quickly scrambled off Naruto, not wanting him to yell any longer. After the boy finally calmed down, the young man breathed out a relieved sigh, and went back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Having already covered his private parts with his fiance's towel, he stared at the other male with pure confusion in his eyes, wondering what had made the boy to blush after seeing him in his cat-form all of a sudden.

"...w-what?"

"...I should be asking the same thing, dobe."

"Don't call me that, you teme!"

"...you're the one who started calling me 'teme' in the first place," he stated stoically, his face showed slight irritation.

"W-well...it was unintentional, okay?!" Naruto retaliated. "A-anyways, why are you in your human-form all of a sudden?"

Sasuke's face was again calm. "I was worried about you..."

"Oh..." At this, the boy's face relaxed a little. "Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you just now..."

"That's okay.... So...when are you planning to go to Taki?"

"...tonight?"

* * *

_That night..._

"Be careful on your way, Naruto!"

"I will!"

As he waved at the obviously-frantic man, he began walking towards the bus station. Then, just before he reached there, he took a left turn and went to a dark empty lane. He took out his little pet in which he had put inside his backpack and placed the black furry on the ground. He watched as the cat transformed into a human being, and blushed lightly as his eyes met a pair of coal-black orbs that were staring back at him meaningfully. Slowly, he nodded , signalling that he was ready. The young man then approached him, placing the tip of two of his fingers on the boy's forehead.

Silently, he chanted a mantra under his breath, and the other male just watched him without making any sound. After a little while, his body began to feel light. He became dizzy, and as he continued to stare at the guy, he managed to whisper his name before his surroundings became black. He opened his eyes - which he did not even remember when he had closed them - and noticed that he was falling and falling into an endless pit. He cried out, but no sound came from his mouth. He tried reaching out for something, but there was nothing around him. He became panic and shut his eyes again.

"...Naruto, you're okay?"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes in alarm. "S-Sasuke?"

"You're okay?" the male before him furrowed his brows.

"....y-yeah..."

Sasuke then offered a hand, picking him up from the ground. "Sorry, were you shocked just now?"

"Kinda..." he replied, obviously still in a state of shock. "W-what happened really?"

"You were sent here...but I guess since you've never been sent here in your full form, you're not used to receiving my powers yet...and you fell into 'The Depth of Darkness'..." the guy explained.

"...the what?"

"'The Depth of Darkness'," he replied. "You felt like you were falling into an endless pit of darkness just now, didn't you? That was 'The Depth of Darkness'. If I wasn't quick enough, you may not come here...or return to Konoha again..."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes.... Now, please let me take you to the castle. His and Her Majesty are waiting for you..."

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Osu! Finally done with this chappy! Phew! Took me the whole week - since I was super busy in school! I had to recite a story for an event yesterday - Saturday, and I'm up for an oral competition and a public speaking competition! Phew! No time to rest! And I'm having tuitions as well! Gyah! So stressed out! I am just lucky I managed to finish this today! Oh, and I'm very sorry that it didn't go through my first plan, since I was super busy, I forgot the real intentions of making this chappy, I just remembered at the end of it, and I just put it there! Still, I hope you like it! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) I know there's a village in 'Naruto' named Takigakure, but this is not Takigakure! It's just Taki, a country where Naruto was born in!**

**(2) Inugakure - The Hidden Village of Dogs, my made-up village!**


	10. Chapitre 10

Osu~! Yay! Today I'm gonna update this story! Oh, and Naruto's going to meet his parents in this chappy! Yay! Mina-chan - as Hanakisa put it, lol - and Kushi-chan are going to make their appearance in this chappy! Yay! And Sasuke's going to stay as a human for the whole chappy! Yay! Yay! I'm so excited! (dances around) lol! But anyways, there's going to be a surprise in this chappy! What is it? WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?! lol, read on to find out! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 10  
**

The bird were chirping happily as they fluttered from branch to branch, the flowers were blooming beautifully and were so sweet-smelling, and the little animals were playing hide-and-seek amongst themselves between the bushes joyfully inside the garden area of the huge castle. Just outside the door that led to the main hall of the castle, two handsome young men were standing tall beside each other. The raven-haired one was looking as serious as he usually was, while the albeit shorter blond was looking quite fidgety as he waited for the other male's instructions to open the door and get inside the hall.

"...Your Highness, may I open the door now?" the taller guy had asked, his voice formal and polite.

"U-um...y-yeah..." the male stuttered out a weak reply. "...w-wait, Sasuke.... Um...what do you think...I should do...when we get inside?"

Sasuke raised a brow before softening his expression and smiling at the smaller one. "Just act like yourself, Your Highness..."

"...how many times must I tell you, Sasuke? Don't address me like that. You're just making me more nervous.... Call me 'Naruto', okay?"

"...whatever you say then...Naruto..." he replied, pulling the blond close to him and nuzzling against his bright locks. "...shall we then?"

"Mm...'kay..."

With the door opened, the two of them stepped into the hall at the same time, hand in hand just like a couple that was about to be wedded to each other. As they strode in rhythm with each other, Naruto bit his lower lip and began to be agitated yet again - especially after seeing the pair that was sitting on the thrones. 'The King and the Queen...His and Her Majesty...Mother...and Father...' his breath hitched in both excitement and anxiety upon thinking of this. Unconsciously, his grip against Sasuke's arm tightened a little - and this didn't go unnoticed by the young man.

"...you're okay?" he asked whisperingly to the smaller male.

"...I-I guess...I mean..." he bit his lower lip again, almost stopping on his steps. "I don't know...Sasu..."

"It's okay...it's okay...I know you can do it..."

Once again, Naruto's lower lip was abused by his own teeth, as he tried to find some courage to meet with his parents. Finally, he let out a determined sigh and smiled before starting to walk again. From the distance, he could see the joyful face of his mother's, and the proud look of his father's, and he became very happy. Even though he had never really met them, he somehow knew them very well in his heart. Slowly, he began to walk faster and started pulling Sasuke's hand to get him to move faster as well. His heart was pulsing excitedly, as he couldn't wait to see his parents closely.

"Mother! Father!"

"...my son," the older blond got up from his throne and trotted lightly down the aisle. "You're finally back..."

"Naruto, oh, Naruto! How I've missed you!" his mother ran down from her throne and grabbed her son and hugged him tightly.

Tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks. "Mother, I've missed you too...I've missed you...and father...so much..."

Later on, after things had finally calmed down, the four of them, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto's father Minato and Naruto's mother Kushina went to the royal dining hall to have their lunch. As they ate their lunch - which consisted of endless mouth-watering dishes that made Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly as soon as he caught the smell of the meal - they talked about themselves and stuff, and it somehow made the boy felt like he was truly at home. It made him really happy, knowing that his parents were still alive and they still remembered about him, although he didn't know a single thing about them.

"Ah," Kushina suddenly remembered something. "I think we should go and visit the Uchihas after this, shouldn't we?"

"That's a good idea...it's been quite a while since we last saw them, after all," Minato nodded, agreeing with his wife. "What do you say then, Naruto?"

Naruto just grinned and shrugged. "I don't know...it's really up to the both of you..."

"Aw, come on now! You surely wants to see your fiance's family, don't you?"

At this, the blond blushed and glanced at his fiance who was sitting across him on the dining table - and noticed the faint redness on the raven's cheeks. He turned back to his parents and smiled shyly at them, nodding his agreement. Minato laughed and patted Sasuke's back heartily. The young man just smiled back and nodded in a very gracious manner. This made Naruto's heart flutter - who knew his fiance was such a courteous gentleman? He felt lucky for having a fiance like the Uchiha, although he was still not sure if their relationship was really right or not. Bright azure eyes clashed against dark midnight orbs, and the both of them blushed.

"Aren't the two of you so cute?" Kushina smiled widely.

"Kushi...please stop embarrassing them," Minato laughed again. "...but they do remind me of us when we were younger, don't you think so?"

"Oh yes! I can still remember the day when we first met each other, we were both so shy towards each other!"

The both of them shared a laughter. Upon hearing their story, Naruto couldn't help but to laugh as well - and even Sasuke chuckled a little in amusement. It was like they had known each other for such a long time, and the boy felt very happy because of this. As they continued their light conversation, the door was suddenly knocked. Then, much to Naruto's shock, a long-haired brunette who looked like his godfather - complete with the scar running across his nose - entered the room. And what's more, following him closely from behind was a silver-haired masked man - who was exactly like his other godfather.

"...I-Iruka-sensei?! K-Kakashi?!" he gaped, not believing what he was seeing.

"Ah, the two of you are finally here! Good, good!" Minato instantly got off his chair and invited the two men to join them for lunch. "Thank you very much for taking care of my son all this while, Iruka...Kakashi.... I don't know how I shall ever repay your good deeds..."

Iruka smiled and bowed slightly. "It doesn't matter, Your Highness...just seeing Naruto happy is more than enough for the both us."

"That's right, Your Highness. We wouldn't want anything more than his happiness..."

"W-w-what the...can someone explain something to me?"

Sasuke snorted lightly at this. "...dobe..."

"...don't call me that, teme!" he pouted and sulked. "Mother...!"

"Well...if you really have to know, when you're still a newborn, your father and I assigned our best people to bring you to the human world...and to take care of you. Back then, Taki was in a major war with other countries, therefore we had to take you to the human world for your own safety. But now that you've returned here, they have returned as well...and you won't be needing to return to the human world again," Kushina smiled as she ended her story.

"...w-what about my studies then? My friends? And my existence there?"

"We've already erased everyone's memory, and none of them remember you existence anymore, Your Highness," Kakashi spoke. "And from now onward, you'll be staying here...with our supervision..."

"...what does that mean?"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Osu~! Finally done! Okay, I have to say that this chappy is kinda short, and the end was somewhat boring since I've already lost my main idea... (sweatdrop) But anyways, woot! We'll be meeting the Uchihas in the next chappy! Yay! But also, more and more secrets are going to be revealed soon! (gasp) What are those secrets? You wanna know? You really wanna know? You really really wanna know?????? Well...wait for the next chappy (ies) for it! lol! (Koneko's being thrown by rotten tomatoes) Kyah! Okay, okay! Sorry! Kyah! Stop it already! Someone, help!

lol, but anyhow, really, I can't reveal it all right now! Or else, there won't be any fun in writing this story anymore! So, just wait patiently for it, okay guys? Okay? OKAY?????? Okay, that's much better! Love you guys! (blows kisses to everyone) lol! Okay, that's all for the time being! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	11. Chapitre 11

Osu~! Yay! I'm updating again! And I'm super busy right now, considering I have tons of homework - not to worry about that, I never done it anyway! xD But I have my monthly exam this upcoming Tuesday...and I haven't even touched any of my books! Kyah! So, I'm not sure if this story will be updated sooner or later, but I'll try my best! Anyhow, as I've promised, we'll be meeting the Uchihas in this chappy! Yay! Hooray for the Uchihas! Now go and read the freaking chappy! xD Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 11  
**

Silence filled the whole room. It was not the usual calming silence that you would feel every night after a thunderstorm, it was a silence that would make you feel extremely anxious and uncomfortable. And those two feelings were just the feelings that were inside each and every single person inside the room. It was as if there was a huge secret that was wanting to be thrown out, but at the same time, it hadn't had the courage to go out and reveal itself to the world. The silence continued, until the black-haired young man coughed, having decided to stop the agonising stillness.

"If you would allow me, Your Highness, I would like to take Naruto to the garden for a short while," he spoke calmly and civilly, getting to his feet and taking the hand of his fiance, who seemed to be in a stupor until the young man's digits came in contact with his own hand.

"...of course," the blond's father gave him an approving nod, smiling a little. "And make sure to bring him to your parents later on, Sasuke-kun..."

"Yes, Your Highness..."

With that, Sasuke brought Naruto out to the garden, entwining the still-dazed boy's fingers with his. The both of them stepped out of the dining hall and walked side by side towards the enchanting garden outside. Once they reached there, Naruto unconsciously tightened his grip against Sasuke's hand and turned to him, obviously having just woken up from his state of trance. The young man tilted his head to the side slightly, before he smiled and kissed the boy's temple knowing it would calm his restless feelings down. As he had expected, once his warm lips came in contact with the boy's forehead, a small contented sigh escaped from his lips.

"...you're okay now, my love?"

"...yeah...I guess so..." Naruto smiled. "...what did you do just now anyway, Sasuke?"

"Giving you the kiss of life...only on a different spot," Sasuke's luscious voice sounded so silky that the boy shuddered upon hearing it.

Blushing a little, Naruto licked his lips and averted his eyes somewhere else. "...h-hey...Sasuke? Um...w-when...when are we gonna...meet your parents?"

"...whenever you like it, Naruto..." the young man replied with his same deep succulent tone. "Though...I might say I like it...if we meet them sooner.... Like they say...the sooner, the better...don't you think so?"

"Um...maybe..." the boy shrugged as he wasn't really paying attention to what Sasuke was saying - just hearing the husky voice already made him melt into a puddle of goo, it was almost impossible to listen to what he had to say.

"Okay then...let's go now..."

"Okay....wha-?!"

Before he managed to even blink once and process what was going on, the world had already become so small underneath him. When he finally noticed the bizarre change in his surroundings, he blinked - and widened his eyes upon seeing that he was in the midst of the sky, with clouds and birds all around him. He looked around in bedazzlement and all of a sudden, he noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He looked to his back - up - and realised that the one who had been the cause for him to be flying in midair was none other than his fiance, Sasuke. And more surprising, the young man had a pair of rather large black wings attached to his back.

"....S-S-S-Sa-Sa-?!" he blinked several times more in pure shock.

"...what's wrong, Naruto?"

But before he managed to utter any other word, the boy had already lost his unconsciousness, screaming in a deafening pitch before he passed out - much to Sasuke's surprise. Nevertheless, just when Naruto was about to fall straight onto the ground - which was about ten storeys below - the young man quickly caught hold of him, embracing the smaller male firmly yet gently. After a few minutes of flying, the two of them finally reached their destination; the Uchiha manor. Seeing the tall tower at the centre of the huge house, Sasuke prepared himself to land on the ground - and he landed in just a few seconds.

"Naruto..." he called his fiance, shaking the boy lightly. "Naruto, wake up.... We're here..."

"Unh...w-where?" Naruto, getting back his consciousness, flickered his eyelids open slowly.

"The Uchiha manor..."

He blinked a few more times and looked around. "...the what?"

"The Uchiha manor..." Sasuke said again, slightly amused with the boy's current behaviour. "...my family's house..."

"What? Y-you mean...we're here?" Naruto asked, not believing the young man's words.

"Yes, my love..."

The blond opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as soon as he saw a huge fountain in the middle of the garden at the front of the mansion. Well, it wasn't the fountain that caught his attention - it was the two females and the three equines that did. Indeed, one would say; 'What's so special about some girls and horses?', but what Naruto saw were not just any girls and any horses - they were two fairies, complete with their wings and long elf ears and three winged-horses, or what we may call Pegasuses. That was what Naruto saw - and he was beyond astounded upon seeing those creatures.

"S-Sasuke..." he called for the brunette. "W-what...what are those?"

"...those, my love...are mythical creatures that exist only in this world after they were wiped out from the other world completely," Sasuke replied, smiling in amusement.

Upon hearing this, a frown appeared on Naruto's face. "Wiped out? What do you mean?"

"Well...years ago, humans, animals, trees and mythical creatures used to live together in peace in this world and the other one.... That's why there are these creatures in fables that you read as a child.... Nonetheless, something happened...something that I myself know nothing about, and all of the creatures were banished from the other world...but they somehow stayed in this world..." the young man explained.

"Oh..."

"...but anyhow..." Sasuke decided to change the subject and took Naruto's hand in his. "...you don't want to come in and meet my family?"

"Ah...o-okay..."

The two of them then walked into the manor through the huge main door, hands entwined together just like when they were about to meet Naruto's parents. As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by the maidservants who were obviously surprised to see their young master returning home with a fine young man holding hands with him. Nevertheless, they knew best not to ask, thus they just bowed and moved aside as the pair strode towards the staircase which led to the main hall of the huge house. Once they reached there, the first thing they saw was the blinding brightness of the enormous room.

"...wow..." Naruto blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the vividness. "Are we having a party or something?"

"Sort of...though I wasn't expecting it to be this...intense..." Sasuke chuckled as he brought his fiance to the middle of the hall where a beautifully petite dark-haired lady was standing.

"And this should go...Sasuke, is that you?"

The young man smiled and bowed a little at the female. "Yes, mother...and this is my fiance, Naruto..."

"Oh...so you're Naruto, Minato's and Kushina's one and only son, aren't you?" the woman smiled sweetly at him. "Your parents told me a lot about you...and you know what, you look just like your father.... Doesn't he, Sasuke?"

"Well...yes, he does..."

"Anyway, tell me, Naruto...what does it feel like to finally returning here after living in the other world for years?" Sasuke's mother asked randomly.

"W-what...does it feel like?" the boy raised his brow, trying to find the right words to describe his current feelings. "W-well...I'm not sure.... I mean, I'm really happy to be back to where I belong...but I also appreciate all that I have learnt in the other world..."

Hearing this, the long-haired brunette nodded a few times and smiled. "Good, good.... You even follow your father's well-mannered traits, you know. I'm so happy that you and Sasuke are going to settle down with each other..."

Naruto blushed a little when he heard this, but remained his smile nevertheless. After a while more, Sasuke's mother left the hall, saying she had some other errands to be done. With that, the couple was left inside the hall with the working maidservants. As they watched the petite female left the room, Sasuke decided to take his fiance to see the head of the Uchiha family who was also his father, Uchiha Fugaku. Thus, the both of them walked out of the huge enclosed area and headed towards the library where the Uchiha family's leader would constantly be at. Once they reached there, the young man knocked on the dark mahogany door several times.

"...come in," a low reply came from inside the room after a short while, and Sasuke entered the room followed by Naruto.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, father..." the brunette bowed as soon as he was inside the dark library, motioning his fiance to do the same. "...but my fiance, Uzumaki Naruto, is here with me...and His and Her Highness had requested for me to bring him to you..."

"...bring him here..."

Sasuke turned to the blond and nodded, signalling him to go and meet up with his father. The boy timidly approached the man who was still sitting on the huge single-seated sofa with his back facing them. He stopped just before the couch and bowed again, not daring to raise his head and meet eyes with the man who he thought to be so terrifyingly mysterious and peculiar - and somehow, that reminded him of Sasuke when they first met. Nonetheless, he stayed in his position and sealed his lips shut as Uchiha Fugaku got up from his seat and turned towards him - and patted his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"You're a fine one...just like how I had predicted you to be...stand up straight, young man..." the man's voice was hoarse and deep and sounded cold, yet the hand upon Naruto's shoulder was warm and calming, very much the opposite of the man's outer appearance. "...the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.... You really remind me about the two of them...your face, your figure...and your tension right now, that's just like Minato and Kushina..."

Naruto tensed up more upon heeding this. "Y-yes...U-Uchiha-san..."

"Hm...take him away, Sasuke..."

"Yes, father..."

With that, Sasuke stepped towards Naruto and brought him out of the library, leaving his father inside the room all alone just like how he would always like it. Once they were outside, and the door was shut, the boy instantly fell into his fiance's arms, heaving out his breath as he trembled and tried to hold onto the young man to avoid himself from sliding down onto the floor. The spot where Fugaku had touched him was still warm, and he could feel the temperature of his body increasing steadily in a fast pace. It was almost like the middle-aged man had cast a spell on him without him noticing - at all.

"...you're okay, Naruto?"

"...I don't know..." he breathed out. "Y-your father...did he...?"

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face. "Yes...he put a spell on you, just to see if you can withstand its power or not. With his power, the slightest use of magic would have make normal people burn into ashes in milliseconds...but the special ones...like you would just get a little side effect, like what you are feeling now...."

"...special ones?" Naruto furrowed his brows questioningly.

"Yes...but please, Naruto...you need to rest now..."

"But..."

Before he managed to finish his words, Sasuke had already put a spell upon him, and he fell into a deep sleep in his fiance's warm embrace almost instantly, unaware of what was prepared for him in the coming future...

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Osu~! Phew! finally done! Yay! I'm so damn proud of myself! The first part of the chapter holds a secret, and so does the last part! Dun dun dun! what will the secrets be? When will they be revealed? Dun dun dun! Wait for the next chappy - or the next FEW chappies - to find out! Woot! Tired now! I'm going to go to bed! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	12. Chapitre 12

Woot! Osu~! Okiesh, people! Here's the next chappy of Secrets! lol, woot! I'm so energetic today! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! (dances around) lol, so refreshing! After yesterday, I'm feeling so excited today, and I just don't know why! lol xD But anyways, minna-san, in this chapter we'll be meeting Sasuke's brother! Dun dun dun! Yay! Itachi-san is arriving to the scene! I wonder if there's any secret with Itachi-san? Uu...I don't know! lol, just read on to find it out! Woot!

* * *

**Chapitre 12  
**

Naturally-tanned lids fluttered open slowly, revealing a pair of the brightest and bluest orbs ever seen in the history of mankind. The owner of the enchantingly mesmerising eyes blinked a few times, taking in the vision around him bit by bit. After regaining full consciousness, the male got up and shook his head feeling a bit dizzy, probably from sleeping for so long. He then realised something, he had just woken up from comatose that was caused by his own fiance. He grumbled lightly and tried to search for said raven. Looking around the room, he saw no one but himself and his reflection on the mirror.

"Now where the hell is he?" he questioned, mostly to himself as he got off the bed - and realised another thing; he was clad only in his boxers, and there were also some red marks around his neck and collarbone. "...bastard...made me faint...and molested me while I was unconscious..."

He blushed slightly at the sight of his hickey-filled neck area and quickly searched for a shirt to cover the red marks. He then found a white piece of buttoned-up shirt that was scattered carelessly on the floor amongst other clothes. Picking it up, he examined the shirt and made a guess that it was one of his fiance's shirts, and he put it on. He blushed when he noticed that the shirt was at least a couple sizes bigger than his size, and it went past half of his thighs, making him look like he wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. He squeaked and blushed harder when an image of a very perverted-looking raven appeared on his mind.

"Damn it...even when he's not around, he can make me blush!"

"Who can?"

"Huh?"

He turned around and met eyes with a pair of familiar dark orbs, but there was something in the eyes that differentiated them from the pair of eyes that he used to seeing every now and again. He averted his eyes from the other person's eyes and stared at his face and body instead, finally knowing it was not his fiance. He could, however, tell that the male before him was somehow related to the man he was searching currently from his outer appearance; his dark eyes and hair that contrasted with his porcelain skin. He furrowed his brows and continued examining the male until their eyes met again.

"...who are you?" he asked, his voice calm yet cautious.

"Hn? Sasuke hasn't told you?" the man spoke with a husky voice, taking a step forward which in return, made him step backward once. "Speaking of Sasuke...where is he now?"

"...I don't know.... Who are you anyway?"

"...his brother, isn't it obvious?" the man raised a brow at him.

"W-well...I don't know.... You kinda look like him, but...who knows, right?" he shrugged, already feeling at ease with the male. "Where am I right now, by the way?"

The long-haired man smirked. "My room..."

"...what?"

"What? It's not like I'm going to do anything to you, Naruto...that's your name, right?" he asked.

"How did you-?"

"-I told him..."

"Hm?"

The boy turned to the door and saw a tall red-haired guy standing before the room, smiling charmingly as his intense lime green eyes stared at the blond. He felt his heart thumped as the young man strode towards him, his steps steady and agile. Once they were standing right before each other, the redhead lifted his hand and the boy shut his eyes automatically with an unknown reason. He then felt the hand upon his head, carressing his golden bangs gently and lovingly. His breath hitched for a short while, and he slowly opened his eye to find the man staring lovingly at him, smiling his charming smile from before.

"...Naruto," the guy called, and he felt like he was about to melt from hearing his luxurious voice. "Do you remember me...otouto?"

"...w-wha-?"

When his mind had finally processed the words fully, he widened his eyes in shock. Blushing about a hundred shades darker, he stepped back a few times with his mouth closing and opening as if he wanted to say something but it was stuck in his throat. After the third step, he finally found his voice - which came out as a loud, deafening scream that caused both men in the room to hiss in pain and cover their ears in an instant to stop the voice from damaging their hearing. A few seconds later, when the scream finally come to an end, they opened their somehow shut eyes and realised that the boy had gone unconscious.

"...ah...so this is what otouto warned me about..."

* * *

_Later on..._

Eyelids slowly fluttered open, and a pair of azure eyes scanned his surroundings slowly as he tried to regain full consciousness. Yet, in the darkness of the room, he could barely see anything. He groaned out a bit when a stinging pain came to his head as he was getting up, and he held his head in intend to try and prevent himself from falling down. As he did so, he suddenly felt his elbow hitting somebody in the darkness - who in return, let out a small groan and probably tossed himself around, and wrapped his arm around the boy's small body. He tensed up immediately, letting out a small surprised squeak.

"Mn..." the groan was heard again, and the unknown person tightened his hold. "...why aren't you sleeping, Naruto?"

"Um...S-Sasu-ke? I-is that...you?" the boy asked, his voice timid.

"Hm? Who else do you take me for?"

"...what?"

All of a sudden, a growl came out of the boy's mouth as he pushed the raven away from him - and onto the floor, much to the young man's surprise. In the dimness, he had to grope around just to find the side of the bed to get himself up on it again. Once he was sitting on the bedside, he started searching blindly for the blond and when he finally came in contact with the boy's elbow, he could feel the male winced at his touch - and he could also hear the squeak that was somehow frequently let out by the boy. He sighed and pulled the smaller one into an embrace, knowing exactly what was disturbing his cute little fiance.

"Hey...Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto..." he called again, this time softer as he placed his chin on the boy's shoulder. "You're mad at me...Your Highness?"

"...where were you earlier, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "I was alone, you know...and then, this two people came in and...and...tch..."

Sasuke sighed and started massaging the boy, trying to ease his tension. "...what happened?"

"I don't know...first, a guy came saying his your brother.... I believed him...since the two of you look alike...but then..." his words came to an end which was immediately continued with the faint sound of sobs, surprising the raven.

"...why are you crying?"

"I...Sasuke...I...please...just hold me right now..." he said between sobs and turned around and hugged the young man tightly.

"...okay...rest now, then..."

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Okay...you know what happened, so no need for me to write that! Phew! Finally I managed to finish this today! Again, forgive me for the lateness of this story! I'm currently in my exam weeks, so I'm busy...yeah...same old stuff... But anyways, I just want you guys to know, in this chapter, Sasuke's a bit weird...since I am a bit weird too...lol...and you guys had also read...and...another thing is revealed...meh, no need for me to explain, unless you are really stupid... But anyways, I'm already out of energy...so I'll just end the chappy here...ja ne, minna-san...


End file.
